1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for installation of a motorized window shade assembly in an aircraft. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a receptacle frame for facilitating the attaching/detaching of a motorized window shade assembly to/from an airplane window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known motorized window shade assemblies for aircraft are directly mounted to internal panels of an airplane using screws or other types of fastening hardware which connect the shade assembly to an airplane window panel and interface the electronic components of the shade assembly with the airplane power bus. Such a mounting requires skill in the manipulation of tools, such as to apply an appropriate amount of torque to the fastening hardware, and is also time consuming. Once the shade assembly is installed, the fastening hardware is then concealed from the airplane passengers by use of an overlay panel. The direct mounting of window shade assemblies to the aircraft internal panels can introduce unwanted loads and binding forces to the moving components of the shade assembly. Moreover, the replacement of a shade assembly mounted directly to an internal panel of an airplane is relatively time consuming as it requires access to the fastening hardware and the use of tools to disengage an existing window shade assembly from the aircraft window and connect a new/replacement window shade assembly.
A significant cost associated with the operation of airplanes and, in particular, passenger airplanes—both commercial and private—results from maintenance and repair. The cost is not just from the expense of replacement parts and components, as well as the man-hours needed for such activities, but from the length of time an airplane is removed from service and is, thus, being unused. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the cost of installation and replacement of airline components and, in particular, motorized window shade assemblies, thereby reducing the amount of time an airplane is out of service as a result of such repair and maintenance.